The maintenance and servicing of fuel dispensing nozzles presents several unique challenges. In most cases, the initial step in servicing a fuel nozzle is detachment of the nozzle from the hose. This detachment requires the technician to use a tool to apply torsion to the coupling member of the nozzle. The shape of the nozzle can make this task difficult, especially if loosening the coupling member requires a great deal of force. The nozzle tends to move and slip in the technician's hand. Further problems arise when the nozzle has been detached from the hose. Residual fuel present in the nozzle and the hose inevitably spills out, creating an inconvenience and a safety hazard.